Carla Grunwald
Carla Grunwald is a character from Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars and is a recurring character on Ravenswood. She often spoke to Alison DiLaurentis over the phone, and her whereabouts are linked to Ravenswood, where she currently resides. She is Alison's Savior and pulled Alison out of the ground when she was buried alive, but when she brought her to the hospital, Alison ran away. Series |-|Season 4= Gamma Zeta Die! A member of the sorority tells Emily that Mrs Grunwald ruled the house with an iron fist, and was fired from the college. Spencer finds a secret panic room in the sorority house that may have been used by her to call Alison. A photo of her is seen at the end. Under The Gun Spencer and Toby go to Ravenswood to find Carla to see what she knew about Alison. They find her in the town's hair salon. Spencer asks Carla if she knew Alison or if she knew her as Vivian Darkbloom, but Carla denies ever knowing her. Defeated, Spencer and Toby leave, and sees Shana in town as well getting into Jenna's car. Spencer believes that Carla knows more than what she's pretending to know, and that Shana may have gotten to her first. Now You See Me, Now You Don't While The Liars are in Ravenswood, Carla approaches them warns them to not stay for the celebration and leave town immediately. She reveals to the girls that she is a psychic who knew why the girls were there and she was using the secret panic room to talk to Alison to help her find the identity of who was threatening her. Carla also tells them she went to go see Alison on the night of September 1, 2009, after having a horrible premonition about her. She went in her backyard and saw Alison's hand poking from out of the ground. She pulled her out and said that Alison was confused, and blood was on her head. Carla drove her to the hospital. She left Alison in the car to get help, but when she came back Alison was gone. She then says Alison doesn't want to be found and "He" wants the girls to lead him straight to Alison herself. After she explains it all she walks away as the liars stare at her, shocked by the new information. Grave New World While The Liars are at the foundation day celebration of Ravenswood in search of Alison, Emily is surprised by Carla. She asks her again to leave Ravenswood immediately. While Spencer, Emily and Aria are looking for Alison and Hanna in the old mansion, they find a tape of Alison's voice inside one of the rooms. Carla comes up behind them and tells them that they shouldn't be in there. She says that the house belongs to her, and the tapes as well - however they had been stolen from her. Suddenly, Carla says that she had a feeling that one of the 3 girls has been touched by the person Alison fears the most. |-|Season 5= Through a Glass, Darkly At the Mausoleum, Mrs Grunwald smells the roses that are placed at Mona’s cenotaph. Hanna thanks her for coming, and Mrs Grunwald in return thanks her for “remembering me”. When Hanna says that she’s hard to forget, Mrs Grunwald says that she’ll take that as a compliment. Mrs Grunwald has her hand placed on the scripture of Mona’s burial chamber, and Hanna tells her that there is nobody in there, it’s empty. Mrs Grunwald says that she knows, and walking over to Hanna, she asks, “how is it you think I can help you?” Hanna tells Mrs Grunwald that she wants her help to find the body of the girl that’s supposed to be in that box. After Hanna adds that they think Alison killed her, Mrs Grunwald straightens before moving back over to Mona’s chamber and wonders how Hanna expects her to find the body. Hanna passes Mrs Grunwald a stuffed toy dog, and stroking the head, Mrs Grunwald murmurs, “little Bungee”. Hanna questions what she said, and Mrs Grunwald asks if that’s his name. Hanna wonders how Mrs Grunwald knew, and looking at Hanna, Mrs Grunwald gives her a knowing smile. Holding Bungee to her chest, Mrs Grunwald tries to connect with Mona’s body, “gates. And walls. Dams. Barriers”. Turning to Hanna, Mrs Grunwald opens her eyes and asks how she can live in such a psychically constipated environment, to which Hanna says that she eats a lot of fiber. Mrs Grunwals tells Hanna that secrets are one thing, but secrets that carry over into death are “very toxic”. Going on, Mrs Grunwald explains that it makes it very hard to see clearly, “I see but… as through a glass, darkly”. Hanna asks if Alison killed Mona, and holding up her hand, Mrs Grunwald turns as she feels spirits appear, “each one hated the other. Because, each one feared the other. Because, each one knew something about the other”. Hanna asks where Mona is, but Mrs Grunwald doesn’t answer. Turning back to face Hanna, Mrs Grunwald says that Mona isn’t in Rosewood, “she’s in the dark. She’s not having an easy passing. Betrayal. Betrayal and loss. Her soul is gaunt, bound. She is surrounded by earth and insects, and cold. There’s no peace. Only fear”. In the street, Mrs Grunwald is nearly run into by Alison, “hello Alison”. After Alison reluctantly greets her, Mrs Grunwald says that she was seeing someone in town, and adds that it’s fortunate that was able to run into Alison like this. Alison says that it’s pretty amazing, before Mrs Grunwald mentions that she’s not going to ask how Alison is, because “when people say that, they really don’t want an honest answer, do they?” Alison says that people just ask so you’ll say your fine and they don’t have to deal with you anymore. Mrs Grunwald tells her that she’s precisely right, and if people meeting casually told each other how they really felt, streets would be awash with tears. Mrs Grunwald goes on to say that she’s very sorry for Alison’s loss, and when Alison says that there is somewhere she needs to be, Mrs Grunwald comments, “as do we all”, before saying that it was nice to see her. As Alison goes to walk passed her, Mrs Grunwald grabs her by the wrist and the two stare at each other for a few moments. Mrs Grunwald tells Alison that she is in her thoughts and prayers, and after saying thank you, Alison turns and walks away. Appearances (4/120) Trivia *She was the house mother of the Gamma Zeta Chi sorority. She used to disappear for hours but would show back up in the sorority house like nothing happened. Gallery Carla Grunwald (1).jpg Carla Grunwald (2).jpg Carla Grunwald (3).jpg Carla.jpg Carla Grunwald (4).jpg Carla Grunwald (5).jpg Grunwald Saves Ali.png IMG 3773.PNG No red sleeve.jpg carla-grunwald-e1418284655902.jpg Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Ravenswood Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series